Dressrosa
Dressrosa – wyspa i królestwo w Nowym Świecie i jedno z dwudziestu królestw-założycieli Globalnego Rządu. Po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniana przez Vergo. Dressrosa to druga wyspa odwiedzona przez załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza w Nowym Świecie. Główne informacje Informacje o królestwie * Nazwa królestwa: Dressrosa * Obecny władca: Riku Doldo III * Były władca: Donquixote Doflamingo * Ważni ludzie: Viola (obecna księżniczka), Scarlett (była księżniczka), Rebecca (była księżniczka), Kyros (były przywódca armii królewskiej), Tank Lepanto (obecny przywódca armii królewskiej) * Obecnie powiązania: Globalny Rząd, załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza * Poneglyph: Brak * Populacja: Nieznana Układ lewo|mały|200px|Pełna mapa Dressrosy. Dressrosa to ciepła, sucha wyspa, którą od każdej strony obejmują wielkie klify. Budynki na wyspie wzorowane są na hiszpańskiej architekturze. Gdy Pica wykorzystał otoczenie do walki z Roronoa Zoro, znacznie zmienił ukształtowanie miast. Na wyspie znajdują się przynajmniej trzy miasta, miasto portowe Acacia, Primula znajdująca się w zachodniej części wyspy oraz Sebio we wschodniej. Na samym środku, blisko pałacu znajduje się Pole Kwiatów. W Acacii znajduje się Koloseum Corrida, a pod nią - Fabryka SMILE. Dressrosa połączona jest żelaznym mostem z wyspą Green Bit. Jest uważana za wyspę miłości i namiętności. Sama wyspa znajduje się dosyć blisko Punk Hazard. Galeria Dressrosa_and_Green_Bit_Map.png|Mapa Dressrosy i Green Bit, narysowana przez Bepo z załogi Sercowych. Dressrosa_Aerial_View.png|Kraj z lotu ptaka przed zniszczeniem przez Picę. Dressrosa_Inside_the_Bird_Cage_Aerial_View.png|Dressrosa pokryta Ptasią Klatką po zniszczeniu przez Picę. Dressrosa_End_Result.png|Stan Dressrosy po wojnie domowej i usunięciu ruin przez Isshou. Punkty orientacyjne i miasta Miasta Acacia thumb|200px|Acacia. Acacia to miasto portowe w południowo-zachodniej części Dressrosy. To tam wylądowali Słomkowi i ich towarzysze (Trafalgar D. Water Law, Caesar Clown, Kin'emon i Kouzuki Momonosuke) po dotarciu na wyspę. To w nim znajduje się Koloseum Corrida. Sebio Sebio to miasto portowe na południu Dressrosy. Tej samej nocy, której Donquixote Doflamingo przejął władzę w kraju, miasto zostało zaatakowane i spalone przez króla Riku Doldo III, którego ciało opanowane było przez pirata. Pod rządami Doflamingo miasto zostało odbudowane. Primula thumb|200px|Primula. Primula to miasto ulokowane w północno-zachodniej części Dressrosy. Znajduje się tam ulica Kochanków (恋人通り Koibito Dōri), miejsce, do którego chodzą zakochane pary. Carta Carta to miasto ulokowane na wschodzie Dressrosy. Jest to leśne miasteczko z portem. Obecnie jest w stanie ruiny. Mieszkańcy Historia Dressrosa była jednym z 20 królestw, które walczyły z Wielkim Królestwem. Od wieków, rządziła nią rodzina Donquixote która sprowadziła do kraju krasnoludki do pracy niewolniczej, jednak gdy władcy opuścili swoje kraje by zamieszkać w Mariejois, koronę przejęła rodzina Riku. Jednym z pierwszych decyzji nowego królewskiego rodu było wyzwolenie Gnomów i nadanie im Green Bit na własność. Rodzina Riku rządziła krajem przez około 800 lat w trakcie których kraj ani razu nie znalazł się w stanie wojny z innym krajem. Owo osiągnięcie uczyniło z Dressrosy symbol pokoju na świecie. 10 lat temu, Donquixote Doflamingo powrócił na wyspę swoich przodków. Chcąc odzyskać władzę użył podstępu, kazał królowi zapłacić 10 miliardów Beri za odstąpienie tronu i uniknięcie wojny z Doflamingo. Riku Doldo III przystał na jego warunki, wysłał swoich żołnierzy by zebrali kwotę od mieszkańców, a także sam wysłał przekaz do mieszkańców, błagając i korząc się przed ludem. Doflamingo jednak nigdy nie zamierzał oddać tronu Dressrosy. Wykorzystał tę sytuację i używając Nić-Niciowocu przejął władzę nad królem i jego armią, po czym zaatakował nimi bezbronnych mieszkańców. Niedługo później on i jego załoga przejęli władzę nad zamkiem a także "ocalili" mieszkańców przed byłym królem, pokonując go. Jedynie dzięki ingerencji Violi, król przeżył, zostając zamknięty we więzieniu. Doflamingo został królem Dressrosy. W tym czasie, w kraju zaczęły pojawiać się zabawki, byli nimi ludzie, których Sugar używając swojego Za-Zainteresowaniowocu obdarła z tożsamości i zmieniła w bezbronnych służących. Władca ustanowił prawa wobec zabawek i ludzi, zakazując na poruszanie się po mieście w nocy i wchodzić zabawkom do domów ludzi, jak i na odwrót. Doflamingo zostając królem obiecywał mieszkańcom bogactwo. Mieszkańcy, którzy byli lojalni wobec nowego króla rzeczywiście zaczęli się bogacić. Nie znali jednak źródeł tych bogactw: należały do nich między innymi niewolnicza praca ludzi zmienionych w zabawki (w tym mieszkańców Dressrosy) w nocy oraz handel bronią na masową skalę która zabijała ludzi na innych wyspach w konfliktach które ich nowy król sam podżegał. Konflikt na Dressrosie Po otrzymaniu ultimatum od Trafalgara Lawa, Doflamingo upozorował rezygnacje z tytułu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Z tego powodu, na wyspie pojawił się zamęt, niepewność i pytania na temat króla, został jednak stłumiony. Sami CP0 przybyli na miejsce, by zrewidować błędną wiadomość gazety. Tymczasem, na wyspie rozgrywał się turniej w Koloseum Corrida, który zorganizował Doflamingo, by złapać w pułapkę Monkey D. Luffyego, dając nagrodę w postaci owocu jego brata, Płom-Płomieniowoc. W wyniku przypadkowego spotkania, Nico Robin i Usopp spotkali skrzaty, które tego samego dnia zorganizowały atak na króla. Celem ataku była przede wszystkim Sugar. Plan skrzatów polegał na doprowadzenie jej do nieprzytomności co oznaczałoby zdjęcie klątwy z zabawek i ponowna zamiana ich w ludzi. Oznaczałoby to odzyskanie wspomnień przez ich bliskich a sami ludzie przemienieni w zabawki poświadczyliby o prawdziwej naturze Doflamingo i wznieciliby bunt by zemścić się na królu. Operacja bojowa, pomimo kilku poślizgów, zakończyła się ostatecznie sukcesem gdy Usopp nieświadomie wystraszył Sugar tak bardzo, że straciła ona przytomność. Moc Za-Zainteresowaniowocu przestała działać a zabawki odzyskały swoje dawne postacie. Poza mieszkańcami Dressrosy wśród zabawek znaleźli się też między innymi dzikie zwierzęta, dyplomaci obcych państw, piraci czy przedstawiciele Globalnego Rządu. Ich bliscy natomiast odzyskali wszelkie wspomnienia o zamienionych w zabawki. W całym kraju zapanował zamęt. Radość z odzyskania dawnej postaci szybko zaczęła zmieniać się w wściekłość i nienawiść do Doflamingo i jego ludzi którzy byli odpowiedzialni za przemienianie ich w zabawki i wykorzystanie w niewolniczej pracy. Najbardziej wściekli byli ci którzy stracili lata życie - niektórzy nawet całe dziesięć lat - i przez cały ten czas byli dosłownie wymazani z historii żywych. Żołnierze Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz zaczęli być atakowani ze wszystkich stron przez swoje dawne zabawki-ofiary które teraz były w pełni wolne i żadne zemsty. Mieszkańcy wyspy, którzy nigdy nie byli zabawkami widząc co się dzieje i mając relacje tych którzy byli zabawkami, szybko zobaczyli jaki naprawdę był ich piracki król. W wyniku tych zdarzeń wybuchła rebelia mająca na celu obalenie Doflamingo. Królewski Wojownik Mórz zdecydował się na drastyczne środki w celu zachowania władzy. Użył Ptasiej Klatki by uwięzić wszystkich na wyspie i odciąć ich od kontaktu z zewnątrz, a chwilę potem zaczął stosować Parasite na rebeliantach by wprowadzić chaos w ich szeregi. Doflamingo ogłosił przez ślimakofon w całym kraju wielką grę o przetrwanie. Zasady były dość "proste": zanim kraj i znajdujący się w nim ludzie ulegną zagładzie należało pokonać jedną z dwóch grup. Jedną z nich była grupa Doflamingo i jego piratów wraz z zwolennikami a drugą wskazana przez Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz grupa dwunastu ludzi za których głowy oferował setki milionów berry. Spora część ludzi, ze strach lub chciwości, zaczęła atakować ludzi wskazanych przez Doflamingo. Inni jednak nie dali się zwieść. Większość rdzennych obywateli Dressrosy widząc Parasite zrozumiała co zaszło dziesięć lat temu: król Riku z żołnierzami został zmanipulowany do masakry cywili a Doflamingo manipulował nimi od początku! Do mieszkańców wyspy zaczynało pomału docierać, że jeśli opowiedzą się po stronie Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz, to nigdy już nie będą wolni. Zdecydowali się wiec znaleźć byłego króla Riku i poprosić go by ich poprowadził. Najsilniejsi uczestnicy turnieju o Płom-Płomieniowoc również nie dali się oszukać: choć byli zabawkami tylko kilka godzin to od innych zabawek wiedzieli, że niektórzy ludzie byli zmuszeni do pracy jako zabawki przez ponad dekadę i gdyby nie interwencja załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza to czekałby ich lata, lub może nawet całe życie, niewolniczej pracy. Z tego względu nie dali się zwieść pieniędzmi i opowiedzieli się po stronie Usoppa i innych członków grupy za którą Doflamingo dawał nagrodę. Ciekawostki * Dressrosa czerpie inspiracje z prawdziwej Hiszpanii, a zwłaszcza Andaluzji i Katalonii, co pokazuje architektura, stroje, tancerze flamenco, paella (typowe danie z Walencji), gazpacho (typowe danie z Andaluzji) i hiszpańska terminologia. Architektura Dressrosy przypomina Park Güell, ogromny ogród w Barcelonie, zaprojektowany przez Antoniego Gaudíego. Motyw zabójstw z miłości, które są bardzo częste na Dressrosie, często pojawia się w hiszpańskiej literaturze, zwłaszcza w czasach romantyzmu na początku XIX wieku. Nazwy trzech miast Dressrosy pochodzą od prawdziwych miast Hiszpanii: Balsa (nazwa pochodzi od Barcelony), Sebio (nazwa pochodzi od Sewilli), Carta (nazwa pochodzi od Kartageny). ** Rodzina Donquixote, która rządziła Dressrosą, bierze swe nazwisko od głównego protagonisty książki Don Kichot (hiszp. Don Quijote), najpopularniejszej hiszpańskiej powieści na świecie. ** Mieszkańcy Dressrosy korzystają z podobnej rozrywki, co obywatele Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, którego Hiszpania była przez wiele lat częścią. Zarówno na Dressrosie, jak i w Rzymie, popularne są walki gladiatorów na śmierć i życie we wcześniej przygotowanych w tym celu koloseach. ** Nieposłuszni mieszkańcy Dressrosy zamieniani byli w zabawki, a pamięć o nich była wymazywana. Nawiązuje to do wymazywania "niechcianych elementów" ze społeczeństwa, zabierając im wszystkie prawa i sprawiając tym samym, że właściwie nie istnieją. Politykę taką stosowano w Hiszpanii za czasów generała Franco. ** Słowo corrida oznacza tradycyjną walkę z bykami, bardzo popularną w Hiszpanii. * Dressrosa oznacza "różową sukienkę" (rosa oznacza "różowy" w wielu językach romańskich). * Luffy i Sabo wspominali, że Dressrosa w znacznym stopniu przypomina Goa, dyskryminując ludzi i klasyfikując ich z winy szlachetnie urodzonych. Nawigacja en:Dressrosa ca:Dressrosa es:Dressrosa de:Dressrosa fr:Dressrosa it:Dressrosa ko:드레스로사 ru:Дресс Роза Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Wyspy w Nowym Świecie